


Death in Boats

by hentadiles (orphan_account)



Series: Camp Deepwoods Unofficial AU [4]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Deepwoods is absolutely never a dull place, although activities do start a little early for some campers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in Boats

Danny groaned and rolled over in their bunk as the pre-breakfast gong rang. They still weren’t used to being up at seven in the morning, even after two weeks at Camp Deepwoods. Summers for Danny had previously meant laying in bed avoiding contact with anyone who wasn’t Quint or Maris. They weren’t quite sure how they ended up being talked into going to camp, they had planned on being as lazy as possible all summer long and this camp certainly wasn’t allowing for that.

“Come on Danny, uuup,” Magda poked her head around the frame of the bathroom door with a smile. She knew full well how long it would take Danny to get out of bed. Danny just grumbled.

“Danny,” Magda stepped out into the room and stared down at them.

“No.”

“Danny.”

“Never.”

“Danny.”

“God, why?”

Magda looked out the window and grinned.

“Quint’s on his way up here.”

“Fuck him I want more sleep,” Danny pulled the covers over their head and gripped their bear tighter.

The door to the cabin swung open with Quint bounding his way in.

“Is my nerd up?”  
Magda cocked an eyebrow.

“Good point.”

“You can’t call me a nerd, you’re a nerd,” Danny mumbled through the blankets. They never were at their most eloquent after waking up.

“Yes dear, now get up, mom made pancakes.”

“No.”

“They’re chocolate chip.”

Danny groaned again, more loudly and slowly, very slowly, started kicking their way out of bed.

“This is stupid, you’re stupid everything is stupid.” They stood shakily, their hair sticking out in impossible directions and pajama shirt heavily askew. With a heavy yawn they plodded over to their suitcase while Quint and Magda watched with amused smiles. Athough Magda hadn’t known them for very long, morning Danny was arguably her favorite thing.

Quint sighed, pretending to be exasperated, and stepped forward to help Danny put their Camp Deepwoods shirt on the correct way and find their glasses, which had  somehow ended up across the cabin from where Danny was sleeping.

“I’m heading down for breakfast,” Magda patted Quint’s arm sympathetically and made for the door. “Don’t be too late.”

“You’re a mess,” Quint laughed, slipping the glasses onto Danny’s nose and kissing their forehead. Danny gave a sleepy nod and curled their arms around Quint’s middle, burying their face in his chest.

“So sleepy Quint.”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Yes.”

They had been joking, Quint apparently was not. He unhooked Danny’s arms from around him and hoisted them off the ground with a triumphant grin.

“Look at me being all cool and romantic.”

Danny clung to his neck for dear life.

“Please don’t drop me.”

Quint pouted and strode as confidently as he could out the cabin door.

“Danny I am magnificent, I would never.”

“You’re ridiculous and you absolutely would.”

 

They managed to make it to the main hall with no injuries and only one scare when Quint tripped on a rock. By then Danny was wide awake and a little impressed at Quint’s apparent new coordination abilities.

Maris stood at the top of the steps to the hall with a surprised and slightly confused frown.

“You’re lucky,” she laughed as Quint set Danny down gently. “I still have the scar from the last time he carried me anywhere.” She wrapped Danny up in a warm hug, kissing their cheek.

“How did you sleep?”

“Not enough,” Danny grumbled into her shoulder.

“What are we going to do with them?” Quint stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Feed them and tell them how much we love them, don’t be rude,” Maris stuck her tongue out at Quint playfully and steered the still teetering Danny into the hall.

“You two go sit down I’ll get food,” Maris smiled and passed Danny off to Quint who rested his arm around their shoulders as they resumed clinging to him.

 

Danny ended up nearly falling asleep on their pancakes. Maris had to save them and prop them up against Quint’s shoulder.

“Not much of a morning person, eh Danny,” Linius guffawed from the head of the table.

Danny scowled at him with a mouth full of pancake.

“Dad leave the bae alone,” Maris put a hand on Danny’s thigh protectively. “They’re just not used to being up this early.”

“No worries, I’ve got the perfect morning activity to wake them up. Who’s up for a little hardcore canoeing?”

 

Hardcore canoeing, or as Orlis called it, Death in Boats, was absolutely Linius’ favorite thing to torture the campers with first thing in the morning. They would end up soaking wet and exhausted by mid day and he loved it. It mostly involved Linius and Orlis in a speed boat creating as much wake as possible around the campers in their rather unsafe canoes, and then the campers fighting to be the last ones dry. Quint and Phin were the first group out, flipped almost immediately by Raff and Stope. Raff yelling something about revenge, Stope apologizing the whole time.

The rest of the group went for nearly three straight hours, Magda and Varis were nearly unstoppable, until they ran headlong into the canoeing mogul that is Maris Pallitax. Danny was infinitely glad to be in a canoe with her.

Finally the game ran down. The competing teams reduced to two; Rook and Xanth and Maris and Danny.

“You can’t defeat us,” Danny yelled, now fully awake and sopping wet, as they circled in the middle of the lake.

“We’ll see about that,” Rook called back with huge grin, digging his paddle in hard and forcing the canoe forward at, most likely, top speed.

“Brace for impact!” Maris laughed and she and Danny leaned into the side where Rook and Xanth would collide with them.

The canoes slammed into one another, rocking Maris and Danny back and forth and nearly sending them into the water.

“I don’t think so,” Maris smirked and dug her paddle under Rook and Xanth’s canoe.

“Oh no,” Xanth went wide eyed as Danny did the same.

“Let’s rock this boad Maris,” they yelled and pushed down heavily on their paddle. Rook and Xanth went careening over.

“Victory!” Danny momentarily forgot they were in a canoe and jumped up. They realized their mistake immediately as their canoe flipped as well sending them and Maris screaming into the water.

“Danny,” Maris laughed when she resurfaced, treading water and holding on to the side of the canoe.

“I’m only partially sorry,” Danny grinned and started swimming for shore. Orlis and Linius would take care of getting the canoes cleaned up, right now all the campers had on their minds was lunch and naps.

 

Maris, Quint, and Danny laid spread out under one of the trees on the edge of the main field at the center of the camp. Their lunches were finished and cast aside as Quint braided Maris’ hair and Maris stuck flowers in Danny’s. Maris hummed some song probably only she had heard. Whatever it was it was lulling Danny to sleep. They yawned slightly and shifted their head in Maris’ lap, their eyes drooping.

“Should we stop them? Waking them up is going to be a process,” Quint whispered to Maris.

“Nah,” Maris smiled lovingly and ran a hand gently through Danny’s hair. “Let them rest, they had an early start today.”


End file.
